


Class Project

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tickling, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: no one’s too old to play pretend, right? The answer is yes. You, Peter, and MJ don’t know this, though.





	Class Project

There’s nobody in the park right now. You stand behind your solitary stall with MJ and Peter. Your school has taken you out to raise money for charity, splitting the class into groups of three or four and assigning them stalls around the city, the teacher coming round and checking on each group every 45 minutes or so.

“En Garde!” MJ yells, picking up a plastic sword from the kids’ fancy dress table and thrusting it in your direction. Peter snickers.

“Non, merci.” you push down her sword with your hand, rolling your eyes.

“Aw, come on! Everyone’s left for lunch, there won’t be anyone here for like, 30 minutes.” She pleas, holding onto the sword hopefully.

“Our job is to sell ice cream and provide fancy dress supplies to the kids,”

“Well, we can check off the second one,” Pete mutters, earning a smack on the arm from MJ. He glares.

“What, you wanna fight?” She challenges, nudging a second sword in Pete’s direction.

“Fine,” Your friend sighs, standing from his fold up plastic chair to face MJ with the makeshift weapon. The pair of them begin trading parries, blocking one another every now and then. It seems MJ has the upper hand, backing pete up slowly until he’s trapped against a tree. She makes one final jab at his torso with her blade, catching his side.

“I win!”

Peter giggles, flinching and pushing MJ away. “Okay, you win.”

His reaction triggers a quick flurry of pokes from MJ, each aimed at his sides and ribs. The pair of them dissolve into fits of laughter, another sword fight beginning; though this time with a different aim. You watch on, unable to suppress a grin as Peter yet again loses to MJ, this time faster, as her jabs turn him into a jumpy, giggly mess.

There’s a spare sword on the table. You find yourself grabbing it, and charging in to save your friend, yelling something about being the only capable one. MJ quickly turns on you, then Peter on MJ, and things dissolve into a flurry of traded blows and laughter.

“How about we team up and take ‘em out?” She asks Peter when everyone is pausing for breath. Peter hesitates.

“No! I mean, Yeah- wait, no-” then, without warning, he lunges at MJ in a surprise attack.

“-What if I wanna win?” The both of them are sprawled on the floor whilst Peter tickles her, MJ instantly yelling 'uncle’ and folding her arms in defeat. Why it hasn’t occurred to you to do something other than stare, you have no idea. Either way, it’s too late to sneak up on Peter now, since he’s risen again, grasping both his and MJ’s weapons.

“Don’t you dare,” you giggle, backing away and bracing yourself. “I saved you!”

“Sorry, I just- I wanna win!”

“You’re literally an absolute child-” Peter’s left hand swings at you, and you block him, inching a step forward.

“So are you!” He nudges your torso with his right hand, catching you off guard. You lower your defenses, and from there it’s frustratingly easy for Peter to tackle you to the ground and claim victory in the tickle fight.

“Say I win,” Pete laughs, watching as you protest and squirm to get away.

“Ahaha-you wihihin!”

“Huh?”

“I- will nohot repeat that,” you resolve, feeling very betrayed.

“Okay, fine, once was enough, I guess” Peter lets you go, giving you a hand as you rise from the ground with grass in your hair and residual giggles in your throat.

The rest of the day passes in a golden haze, though amongst all the joking and selling things to kids, you manage to grab some unsold ice creams at the end of the day. Not bad for a school trip.


End file.
